Gedanken einer Mutter
by usakoqueen
Summary: Anne musste gerade einen schweren Schicksalschlag hinnehmen!


Gedanken einer Mutter

Es war Nacht, als ich aus dem Fenster schaute. Mir war kalt, mein Herz klopfte. Stumm rann mir eine träne meine Wange hinab. In meinem Herzen kann die Sonne nie mehr scheinen, denn du bist Tod meine kleine Joy.

Wieso musstest du sterben, wieso durftest du nicht leben, ich hätte dir alles geschenkt, alles gegeben, doch du bist fort, durftest gerade mal einen Tag leben.

Alle versuchen mich zu trösten. Gil, Marilla, Diana, Miss Cornelia, Captain Jim doch sie verstehen mich nicht, ich habe das wertvollste in meinem Leben verloren. Joy, meine kleine Joy. Ich wünschte, ich wäre an ihrer Stelle gestorben.

Ich sehe Gil vor mir, wie er mich entsetzt anschaut, als ich ihm das gesagt hatte. War er denn nicht untröstlich, hatte er sie nicht geliebt? Sie war schließlich auch seine Tochter gewesen.

Ich denke lieber nicht darüber nach, ich habe Angst heraus zu finden, das dem tatsächlich so sein könnte.

Leise gehe ich in die Nacht hinaus, hinaus zu dem kleinen Hügel, der auf meine kleine aufpasste.

Der Wind umwehte mein rotes Haar, das offen über meinen Rücken fiel. Ich fror, doch mir war es egal. Mein Nachthemd umschmiegte meinen noch von der Geburt geschwächten Körper. Meine Hand strich über meinen nun wieder flachen Bauch.

Neun Monate. Neun Monate warst du bei mir, warst du mir nah, ich habe deine kleinen Tritte gespürt, sie brachten mich häufig zum lachen. Wehmütig denke ich daran zurück, an eine Zeit wo ich glücklich war, doch ich sollte anscheinend nicht lange glücklich sein.

Ich werde nie mehr glücklich sein, nie wieder lachen können. Ich habe mich so sehr auf dich gefreut. Ich wollte dich lieben, mit dir Spielen, dir lustige Geschichten erzählen. Ich wollte dir alles geben, was ich selber als Kind, bevor ich nach Avonlea kam nicht hatte, doch ich darf nicht, ich darf nicht mit dir träumen und lachen.

Mit dir bin auch ich gestorben.

Ich sehe zu einem Berg, ich habe ihn immer geliebt, er war so schön, bewachsen mit Blumen aller Art, wie leicht wäre es, sich dort hinab fallen zu lassen und alles zu vergessen, mein Leben, meine Trauer, doch Gil wäre dann alleine, mit seinem Kummer, ich bin sicher er betrauert Joys Tod nach seiner Art. Wenn ihm nach seiner Tochter, nun auch sein Anne Mädchen entrissen würde, das würde er nicht verkraften.

Ich muss stark sein, stark werden, für Gil, er ist der einzige Rettungsanker an dem ich mich klammern kann. Doch es fällt mir so schwer, der Nebel in meinem Kopf will sich nicht lichten.

Ich höre ein Geräusch, als ich mich umdrehte erblickte ich Gil. Stumm sah er zu mir, zu meinem schmerz. Der Wind heulte, langsam kam er auf mich zu und legte mir behutsam einen Mantel über meine Schultern. Ich sehe die Angst in seinen Augen, Angst das ich mir tatsächlich etwas antun könnte.

Er zieht mich in seine Arme, hält mich fest, umklammert mich, das ich fast keine Luft mehr bekam. Doch es war mir egal. Ich hatte ihn bitter enttäuscht. Ich war nicht in der Lage gewesen, ihm eine gesunde Tochter zu schenken. Ich hatte versagt, besser er suche sich eine andere Frau, eine ohne rote Haare, vielleicht waren sie ja Schuld an unserem Unglück.

Betrübt sah ich zum Vollmond hinauf, als ich bemerkte, wie Gil anfing zu schluchzen und mich noch fester umfasste. Verwundert blickte ich zu ihm hoch, schaute ihm ins Gesicht. Sah seine Verzweiflung, seine Trauer, seine Pein und ich war schuld daran.

Ich bemerkte wie auch meine Augen sich mit tränen füllten. Ich schniefte bedrückt. Mein Herz brach, als ich ihn so anschaute. Ich wollte nicht das er unglücklich war, dafür liebte ich ihn zu sehr. Ich hatte ihm das alles angetan.

Verzweifelt riss ich mich von ihm los und rannte, rannte fort von diesem Unglück. Ich spürte seinen Blick in meinem Rücken, doch ich konnte mich nicht einmal mehr Umdrehen, ich musste weg von diesem Ort.

Ich rannte ins Haus, die Treppe herauf. Ich konnte nicht länger hier bleiben. Dieses Haus war mein Traumhaus, aber im Moment konnte ich es einfach nicht mehr ertragen. Wild riss ich ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus meinem Schrank und stopfte sie in eine Tasche hinein, als ich innehielt und schluckte.

Erschöpft ließ ich mich auf das Bett fallen. Meine tränen wollten nicht versiegen. Ich konnte doch nicht einfach Gil verlassen, das durfte ich ihm einfach nicht antun. Er litt schon genug, wegen mir.

„Mein Anne Mädchen", hörte ich ihn flüstern. Er stand an der Tür und sah geschockt zu mir dann zur Reisetasche. Ich sagte nichts, ich wagte es nicht einmal ihn anzuschauen. Ich konnte nur noch heulen, ich schlug meine Hände vor mein Gesicht und schluchzte hemmungslos, ließ all meine Trauer raus.

Ein paar Augenblicke später spürte ich eine Hand, die mir zärtlich durch das Haar fuhr, und meine Hände liebkosten. Ich nahm sie aus meinem Gesicht und erblickte Gil, der mich voller Sorgen anschaute.

Behutsam legte er sich neben mich und nahm mich zärtlich in seine Arme, bettete meinen Kopf an seine Schulter und strich mir immer wieder beruhigend über den Rücken.

Ich weinte, weinte um das was ich verloren hatte, weinte bis ich nicht mehr konnte.

Erschöpft starrte ich zur Decke. Ich war dankbar, das ich Gil hatte, so dankbar. Wenn ich ihn nicht hätte wüsste ich nicht was ich letztendlich getan hätte.

„Anne, Joy war auch meine Tochter, sie wird immer bei uns sein!"

Ich wandte meinem Kopf zu ihm und nickte. „Ich weiß", hauchte ich.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich, ich möchte nicht das du Krank wirst. Das war leichtsinnig von dir, so leicht bekleidet nach draußen zu gehen."

Ich schaute nach draußen ohne ihm darauf zu antworten. „Gil, es tut so weh, hier drin", ich zeigte auf mein Herz, das in Scherben zerbrochen war.

„Ach Anne, meine Anne, ich würde dir so gerne helfen, wenn du mich doch nur lassen würdest. Ich weiß das du sie vermisst, ich vermisse sie auch, aber du musst dein Leben weiter führen und wenn Gott will, dann werde ich dir ein anderes Kind schenken!"

„Ich will aber kein anderes Kind, ich will meine kleine Joy", schluchzte ich auf.

„Anne, du musst akzeptieren das sie Tod ist. Der Tod gehört zum Leben und wir müssen damit leben. Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden, so sagt man jedenfalls!"

„Das kann ich nicht glauben Gil, dieser Schmerz den ich verspüre, er zerreißt mich, er bringt mich um!"

„Oh Gott Anne, bitte lass mich dir helfen, lass mich ein Teil deiner Schmerzen tragen, bitte", flehentlich sah er in meine Augen, als ich wieder anfing zu schluchzen, den Schmerz rausließ.

„Anne, oh mein Anne Mädchen", zärtlich berührten seine Lippen meine um mir mitzuteilen, das ich nicht alleine war. Er war immer für mich da, ich musste es nur zu lassen und alles würde sich zum Guten wenden.

Nach einiger Zeit trennten sich schweren Herzens unsere Lippen. „Gil", flüsterte ich. „Bitte Hilf mir, zeig mir wieder die Sonne, zeig mir wie man lacht, ich will leben für dich, für mich. Zeig mir das dass Leben auch andere Seiten hat, zeig mir wieder die Freude, die ich verloren habe, bitte! Bringe sie mir zurück."

„Oh Anne!" Zärtlich küsste er mir meine tränen Weg und wiegte mich in seinen Armen. „Anne zu zweit schaffen wir das, du bist nicht allein, ich werde dir alles zurück geben und noch viel mehr!"

„Versprochen?"

„Das verspreche ich dir mit all meiner liebe die ich für dich empfinde!"

Ich seufzte und kuschelte mich an ihn, vielleicht war das Leben zu zweit nicht so schwer, als wenn man ganz alleine da stand. Wie sehr ich ihn liebte. Ich war froh ihn zu haben, meinen Gil!


End file.
